


Cologne

by ascatman



Series: Homesmut Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, M/M, copious amounts of fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you know it your pan has taken off, thinking about precisely how he might apply such a thing. Perhaps he spritzes a bit on a few choice locations when he’s just gotten out of the shower and hasn’t even bothered to wrap himself in a towel because that simply seems like a thing that he would do and oh god, you can’t help it, you’re wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> anonymously submitted smut prompt from someone on my tumblr: Ah for your drabble suggestions, could you maybe do a Cronkri thing where… The biggest reason Kankri abstains from sex is because his nook leaks out too much fluid when he’s aroused. Cronus finds out and eats him out.

It was so simple. It was such a simple gesture. He’d walked past you and gotten just a little too close, just close enough to smell whatever intoxicating scent he had on him. You can’t help but wonder if he’d gotten a hold of some of that human cologne, and before you know it your pan has taken off, thinking about precisely how he might apply such a thing. Perhaps he spritzes a bit on a few choice locations when he’s just gotten out of the shower and hasn’t even bothered to wrap himself in a towel because that simply seems like a thing that he would do and oh god, you can’t help it, you’re wet.

You whine quietly and try to squeeze your legs shut, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed and shit, he’s coming over. You shake your head and back away, red fluids already dripping down your thighs, starting to soak the crotch of your pants. You simply can’t have him of all people know about this problem, he would never let you forget it. He just keeps getting closer and you finally decide to rush off, finding a hive close by to sit up against.

You try assessing the damage, glancing down and spreading your legs a little, you can see the wet spot on your pants and you shudder as more fluid just seems to keep coming. It’s simply not fair, other trolls don’t get like this, why should you have to be the only one? You press your legs together and draw your knees up to your chest, hiding your face in them, then you feel an arm slipping around your shoulders and you tense, refusing to look up.

He asks you what’s wrong and his voice just makes you shudder, you can’t believe that this is happening, that he of all people would be the one turning you on. You try to answer, voice muffled by your knees as you choke out two simple words.

“Y9ur… Y9ur c9l9gne…”

He grins real wide, or you assume he does, he tends to do that, and then he’s tugging on you, pulling you closer. Oh god, he’s got you in his lap now and you’re actually shaking with the thought of him finding out how sopping wet you were over his stupid god damn cologne. He stops, hands on your stomach as he breathes softly into your ear.

“i can feel that through my fucking pants, vwantas.”

He knows, he seriously knows and you can’t stand it, he must hate you. You try squirming out of his grasp and he just holds you tighter. Suddenly he’s moving and you’re being pushed to the ground, he’s kneeling over you and you can actually see your color staining his jeans. You don’t even try to get away, just reach up to cover your face.

“Please, I a-ap9l9gize, I didn’t mean t9.”

He doesn’t seem to be listening as he’s pushing up your sweater and you tense up when his fingers find the button on your pants. You briefly wonder where he learned to be so good at getting pants off because he’s got yours down to your ankles in what feels like a matter of seconds. It takes you a moment to register what’s happening and you reach down to try shoving his head away, telling him no, but being rather quiet about it because you’re scared of anyone else coming along and seeing you like this.

“relax, chief, I knowv vwhat im doing.”

You probably would have scoffed at that if you hadn’t been so embarrassed and terrified, but you really don’t have time to respond with much more than a gasp as he’s suddenly got his face buried between your legs. He licking your nook and it’s disgusting, it’s wrong, you take hold of his horns to push him away, but only wind up holding on tight.

“N-n9, it’s filthy, st9p, p-please, Cr9nus, my v9w!”

He’s not having any of that, his tongue just pressing deep inside of you and you can feel yourself leaking against his face, probably coating it with your candy red fluids. You don’t want to think about him like that, don’t want to imagine how he might look with your genetic material dripping down his chin. You don’t have to think about it as it turns out, because he sits up to look at you then and it looks exactly how you imagined. Your face heats up and you make this awful whining sound as you try to hide your face again.  
He leans in again, licking at your nook once more, it seems like it’s only gotten wetter and you whine in embarrassment, trying to close your legs, then he actually wraps his fingers around your bulge and you keen as the length curls around them. He nudges your legs further apart and you willingly spread them, giving him unimpeded access to your nook. His tongue delves deep inside and you yank hard on his horns, trying to get him away.

“S-st9-st9p, g-g9nna… 9h g9d…”

Your legs clamp shut around his head and you arch your back, tugging him closer as your nook convulses and your bulge goes rigid. With a choked back cry you release, spilling onto your stomach as your nook completely soaks the poor seadweller’s face. You stay like that, grinding up against him, small cries of “9h… 9h…” slipping out with each breath as you try to milk this for all it’s worth.

Finally you go limp, throwing an arm over your face to hide the dark red on your cheeks. He sits up and you peek out from under your arm to see him stripping off his shirt. He uses it to clean his face, then leans in to gently mop up the mess on your stomach and thighs. You look up at him, watching as he tugs your pants back on and it’s sort of strange how silent he’s being. He tugs you up to a sitting position and adjusts your sweater before giving you an almost sheepish looking grin.

“Cr9-“

That’s all you can get out before he’s pressing a kiss to your lips. It makes your face even hotter than any of the other activities and you just sort of sit there in shock, unsure how to even go about reciprocating such a gesture. He must have sensed that because he pulls away pretty quickly, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

“nevwer actually done anything like that before… hope i did alright for you, pal.”

You swallow, for once finding yourself completely speechless, and he gives you a genuine smile before helping you to your feet and starting to walk away. You can tell by the way he looks back at you that he fully intends on wearing that cologne again tomorrow. You touch your fingers to your lips, legs wobbling slightly underneath you as you think that maybe you’re perfectly alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for drabbles please send me a message here or tumblr (bootyshortscronus) the filthier and more depraved the better. No limits on pairings or kinks.


End file.
